An Upset
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: "No one else can make her see sense. Dot would encourage, Cec and Bert think it's a phase, and Mr. B," Phryne begins before collecting her words, "is not prone to too many heart to hearts. You're the only she can turn to." "Jane, or you? From where I stand Jane's made up her mind," Jack reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first MFMM fic.**

 **Enjoy!**

Jane sits in a chair at the police station and is rather aware of the glance being thrown toward the Detective Inspector's office door. Being the ward of The Honorable, Lady Detective Phryne Fisher, the teen cons the constable on duty of a glass cup and holds it to the door to fully hear the conversation. Outside she may hear shouting, but not intelligible words.

"Jack, you can't let her do something like this!" Phryne cries indignantly. Rolling his eyes, Jack answers, "What do you want me to do? I'm not her father, and shouldn't you be happy for her?"

A dramatic sigh escapes the woman as she explains, "Not if it involves her derailing University! She could do great things, and wants to throw it all away!"

"Phryne," Jack begins but stops when his lover crosses her arms and sits in the chair across from his desk. He sighs before asking why she even comes to him at all.

"No one else can make her see sense. Dot would encourage, Cec and Bert think it's a phase, and Mr. B," Phryne begins before collecting her words, "is not prone to too many heart to hearts. You're the only she can turn to."

"Jane, or you? From where I stand Jane's made up her mind. What could be so bad about Jane wanting to be a wife?" He reasons. Jack is well aware of the answer, but wants Phryne to tell him herself.

"She's too bright for that. You saw her when we found her at the station. She was scared, but smart."

Phryne smiles a moment adding, "That's Collingwood girls for you. Street smart and book smart."

"She takes after you," Jack comments. He watches her tilt her head before asking, "What's this really about."

"What if he's like René? I couldn't let her walk into that. She's already had too much trouble in her life. Besides, she's only eighteen."

"We were at war at eighteen," Jack points out. His shoulders sag as he comments, "I wouldn't want that for her though. Her or anyone, really. I'll talk to her."

Gleefully, Phryne stands up and exclaims, "Thank- you, Jack!"

Kissing him, she turns triumphantly from the office to find Jane sitting outside the room.

"Come along, Jane," Phryne asks of her ward who dutifully follows her guardian out the door.

Jack paces his office once Phryne leaves to figure out the best way to speak to Jane. Not being a father, he has nothing substantial to draw from. Part of him hopes either Jane or Phryne will come to their senses. Catching himself frowning into his mirror, Jack heads back to his chair. Paperwork will keep his mind busy.

At half past five, Jack sighs heavily before grabbing his coat and hat. He waves to the constable on duty knowing Hugh is at home with his family. As he leaves the station, Jack finds himself going opposite his intended destination and toward Hugh's home.

"Inspector!" Hugh exclaims surprised to find his boss upon opening his front door. Tipping his hat, Jack greets the younger man before being let inside.

"Dottie's putting the kids to bed," Hugh states. Nodding, Jack comments, "Good. Hugh, may I ask your advice?"

"Advice, sir?"

"Yes, I have to have a talk with someone and was thinking you'd be the best person."

Flummoxed, Hugh finally replies, "Thank-you, Sir."

Realizing his cue to explain himself further, Jack states, "I have to talk to Jane tonight about a sensitive manner."

"Sensitive," Hugh repeats wondering what was wrong with the teen. Jack, being able to read Hugh's facial expressions, quickly explains that the situation is not too dire.

"I just need to know what you'd do if you had to convince one of your children not to do something."

Hugh smirks knowing his convincing has more to do with arguing with a tiny human. After a moment, he answers, "Matt and Louisa are a lot younger than Jane. Usually with them I try to make them think it was their idea."

Nodding, Jack realizes he is on his own. He thanks Hugh before heading out again.

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Explanation: susso is basically like The Dole or Welfare during the Great Depression. The more you know...**

 **Enjoy!**

Finding himself outside Phryne's home after an uneventful tram ride, Jack greets Mr. Butler before entering the house.

"Jack!" Phryne calls from the parlor. Standing, she walks over with a glass of brandy for him. He nods his appreciation and greets Jane who waves.

"We were just winding down after dinner," Phryne explains before guiding her lover to sit down. He finds a spot in the chair nearest the door and basks in the laughter that permeates the room. With a drawn out sigh, Phryne stands and announces she is going to the kitchen. Once she leaves there is instant silence. Jane and Jack stare at each other a moment before Jack clears his throat.

"Jane, Phryne asked me to talk to you," He begins uncomfortably. Jane nods in understanding adding, "About my not wanting to go to University?"

"Exactly," He begins. "Jane, what made you decide to not go?"

Instead of answering, Jane stands and paces the room. She peruses the shelves that stand in the parlor before making her way to the fireplace. After a moment, she asks, "Did you ever want something so much you would do anything to get it?"

Remembering his divorce from his first wife and later relationship with Phryne Fisher, Jack answers, "Yes."

"Did you ever change your mind?" She questions. Jack remembers the automobile crash that his lover thankfully never succumbed to, but decides not to answer. Instead, he wonders if Jane can be the next female lawyer. Taking his pause for an answer, Jane continues, "Well, that's what I had to do."

"Why?" Jack asks softly not wanting to discourage the teen from speaking. Jane sighs before resuming her pacing. This time she stops at the piano and sits down. Playing half of the C Major scale, the teen finally answers.

"As much as I want University, I want to be with Andrew more. He says a wife doesn't need an education. Or, at least a higher education."

"Have you talked to Phryne about this?"

"She wouldn't understand. As much as I want to be, I'm not Miss Fisher. I can't just go off and live my own life. Besides, with the state of the world as it is, I worry that University may not be the best idea."

Deciding not to debate anymore, Jack replies, "I can understand your argument, Jane, but may I ask one thing?"

Jane nods.

"Does it feel right? Are you really okay being with Andrew and not being in University?"

The teen looks away from the Inspector realizing just how good a Detective he is. Instead of answering, Jane begins to play the piano again. Knowing the conversation is over, Jack bids his leave before entering the hall.

"Well?" Phryne asks. Jack tries not to laugh at the woman's eagerness. He is also in no mood to comment on her acting like a mother hen. Instead he answers, "I just asked her to think it over a little more. I married young, and don't want her to rush into anything like I did."

"Thank- you, Jack," Phryne whispers with a small smile. He smiles back answering, "You're welcome, Miss Fisher. Mind if we take a late night stroll?"

Surprised, but not upset, Phryne agrees to his request.

"Phryne, Jane said she's worried about the economy being too bad for her to go to school," Jack confides once they are a block away from 221 B. Phryne sighs.

"She always was too caring. I knew there was something more than Andrew. Is that all she told you?"

"She says Andrew doesn't think a woman needs a higher education," Jack answers. "Have you met him? Andrew?"

"Only briefly. Do you want to investigate, Inspector?" Phryne teases as she links her arm through his.

"Would it be bad if I did? He doesn't seem supportive of her."

"But not like René?" Phryne whispers. Hugging her to him, Jack reassures, "No. You've raised her tougher than that."

The pair walk in silence until Phryne proposes she have Andrew over for dinner adding, "You'd be invited of course."

Jack merely smiles as he also wonders what dinner with Phryne, Jane, and Andrew will be like. With a smirk, Jack comments, "I promise not to play the overprotective father."

"Good. I was hoping to play that role," Phryne replies with a smirk. She really does want the best for her ward, and if she needs to assess the teen's boyfriend, she will. As an afterthought, Phryne asks, "Should we have Hugh and Dot over as well?"

"Wouldn't hurt," Jack states. The more people to assess Andrew, the better. The couple lapse into silence again before Jack carefully asks, "Do you know why Jane would be worried about money?"

Realizing what he is implying, Phryne quickly squashes any preconceived notion that she is to be the next person on the susso.

"I have managed my money well so far and do not see it depleting anytime soon. Besides, Jack, it's 1932. Most of it should be forgotten. Now, dear, do you mind terribly if we head home? I feel I may need to speak to Jane myself," The guardian admits. Jack nods before turning around wondering if Jane is even awake. He remembers having tough conversations with his own parents and his first response being to leave the room.

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

Back at the house, Phryne kisses Jack good- bye before shutting the front door. Shrugging off her jacket, the woman puts in on the hook before ascending the staircase. Purposefully walking further down her hallway, Phryne opens Jane's bedroom door to check in on her. Jane, in bed reading, looks up and smiles.

"Jane? Do you mind if I ask you something?" Phryne questions. Placing her book on her bed side table, the eighteen year old looks up at her guardian. Taking a breath, Phryne asks, "Jane, would you mind if we had Andrew round for dinner one evening?"

Jane shakes her head before suddenly realizing Phryne's turn of phrase.

"We?" Jane questions.

"Yes. You, me, Jack, Mr. B, the Collins, possibly Cec and Bert come to think of it," Phryne explains as she watches her ward's eyes grow wide. Jane is dumbfounded that her boyfriend will be presented to her entire family save for Aunt Prudence. However, a little unsure, the teen asks if the older woman is coming as well.

"No dear," Phryne reassures. After a moment she summons the courage to ask, "He is good to you? Andrew? He doesn't pressure you into anything?"

"No!" Jane exclaims. "He is the perfect gentleman."

"And he respects you?" Phryne presses. Realizing where her guardian is leading the conversation, Jane queries, "Does this have anything to do with University?"

Puckering her lips, Phryne quickly lies, "No. But, since you did mention it, you can still go no matter what. You know that? We have the funds."

Not fooled by the woman's conversational diversion, Jane asks, "Did you talk to Inspector Robinson?"

"Jane."

"Did you?" The teen asks feeling as if her trust is violated. Sighing, Phryne explains the necessity of the conversation until Jane cuts her off.

"I am old enough to think for myself."

"I know, Dear. I just don't want you to do something foolish. To have regrets," Phryne explains as she makes a mental note to add this conversation as another reason to never have children.

"I won't!" Jane defends. After a pause, the teen announces, "I think I will go to sleep now."

Phryne nods leaving the room. Hearing the soft click of her door, Jane snuggles into her blankets willing both Phryne and Jack's words from repeating in her head.

The next morning, Jane wakes up and tiptoes past her guardian's bedroom. Descending the stairs and heading toward the kitchen, the teen cuts a piece of bread and is about to dip into the preserves Mr. B keeps hidden in the far corner of the Refrigerated Machine when she hears Dot and her children coming toward the kitchen door.

"Morning!" Dot cheerily states as she unpins her hat and tells her three year old to take off his coat once they enter the house. Bending down to unfasten her daughter's coat, Dot comments on Jane's early rise.

"I went to bed early last night," Jane explains as she sets her bread to the side knowing Dot will give her a disapproving look if she brings out the preserves.

"You aren't catching anything?" Dot questions. "There are rumors of a bad cold going around."

Jane shakes her head answering, "No, I feel fine. I think I'm going to walk along the beach before getting ready for the day."

Worried, but deciding to stay silent, Dot lets the teen leave and soon goes about her day.

"Good morning, Dot!" Phryne states happily once the younger woman enters her bedroom with a serving tray.

"Morning, Miss. Did you sleep well?" Dot questions while opening the curtains. Phryne sighs and lies back amongst her pillows.

"Dot? May I ask you a serious question?"

"Anything, Miss."

"Would you and Hugh like to come to dinner here next Friday? I'm hoping to have Andrew over, and thought it would be a lovely way for him to meet everyone!"

"Everyone?" Dot asks wondering if she can get a sitter for that night.

"Certainly! You, Me, Hugh, Jack, Mr. B will be here of course, Bert and Cec–"

Seeing the younger woman's perplexed expression, Phryne frowns asking what is wrong.

"Well, I figured you were not the type of person to interfere in someone's love life," Dot comments remembering her mother matchmaking her siblings.

"Only when it is in their best interest. And it's in Jane's," Phryne decidedly comments as she throws the blankets off and heads to attend to her toilette. Dot decides to stay quiet knowing nothing will change her employer's mind on such an idea. Making up the bed, Dot hears Phryne from the dressing room ask, "Do you know too much about Andrew? I'm afraid I haven't been able to properly meet him what with my hours and Jane's."

"He seems agreeable, Miss," Dot answers noncommittally deciding not to draw too firm an opinion on a boy she barely knows. "Says he's in University."

"University!" Phryne cries out unsure why the age bothers her, especially given her past. She shakes off the feeling and tries to convey her outburst as merely being stuck by a hat pin.

"Sorry, Dot Dear. I really should be more careful with my hats. How does this dress look?" Phryne questions showing off her navy dress with the white polka- dots. Her assistant smiles replying, "Quite smart! Are you going out today?"

"I thought I'd go to the station and have Jack do a little digging through Births, Deaths, and Marriages for me."

"On Andrew?"

"Amongst other people. I still have that mysterious robber to track down. I was hoping to give Misses Kline an answer this week on the whereabouts of her missing trinket. What people see in Faberge Eggs I will never understand."

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

Jack finds himself staring blankly at his cold sandwich in hopes that it will morph into a steak, or better yet come from the house of one Phryne Fisher. Deciding he can splurge a little, the Inspector wraps up the left overs and stands from his chair.

"Hugh, take my calls," He calls out as he leaves the precinct. Stepping into the bright, chilly air, Jack immediately puts the collar of his coat a little higher. Trudging down the street, the man finally steps into the restaurant he knows Phryne is particular to.

Seeing Jack enter and take his hat off, Phryne has to stop herself from calling out his name. Instead she waits until he is weaving through the various tables. Seeing a nearby waiter, Phryne asks politely in French if she may have her things taken to Jack's table. After, she promptly sashays to her lover's table.

"Hello, Jack," Phryne says with a smile. He smiles back at her before unraveling his cloth napkin and placing it on his lap.

"Hello," He replies happy to see her. They usually are not too public regarding their relationship, but every now and again decide to tempt the gossip columns.

"I talked to Jane," Phryne says after a moment. "She is rather upset that I spoke with you."

Jack merely smirks asking, "And?"

"She told me she is an adult and can do what she likes. However, I am only looking out for her best interest," Phryne defends nodding in appreciation at the waiter who brings over her food. She pushes the plate toward Jack knowing he has a tighter schedule than she does. He eats as she continues, "I also asked Dot if she and Hugh can come over Friday for dinner."

"And Andrew," Jack adds knowing the whole point of the dinner is to assess the teen.

"Yes, Dear, and Andrew. Speaking of which, I was wondering if you would look into Births, Deaths, and Marriages for me?" Phryne questions with a hint of a smile. Taking a sip of her wine, she relishes in his reaction. Leaning toward her, Jack whispers, "Phryne, I am not going to risk my career for some guy we know nothing about."

"But, Jack. He could be anyone! I've only met him once. Besides, Dot told me he is in University."

Thinking the boy to be Jane's age, Jack parrots, "University?"

"Yes. Do you think he talked her out of University because he is going?" Phryne asks after a pause. With a sigh, Jack silently decides to look into the databases for any information on the lad as he states, "We'll know on Friday."

Friday night, Jane enters through the kitchen with Andrew in tow. He gives a skeptical look regarding her entrance but says nothing as four men and a woman smile at her and hug her.

"We thought you were on the lam," Bert teases as Hugh raises an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not," Jane comments as she smiles a greeting to Hugh who smiles back before adding, "Completely."

The teen is very aware of Jack and Phryne's being in the parlor and wants to delay their meeting as long as possible.

Hugging Dot, Jane finally introduces Dot, Mr. Butler, Bert, Cec, and finally Hugh to her boyfriend. Straightening her skirt, Jane asks nervously, "How long has Jack been here?"

"Only for about twenty minutes," Dot reassures as Mr. B takes Andrew's outerwear. Andrew mumbles his thanks a little bewildered by the opulence and familiarity that abounds simultaneously in the five minutes inside the house.

"Jane!" Phryne exclaims upon seeing her ward come through the dining room, "You came through the kitchen?"

A small blush creeps through her cheeks as she glances towards Jack who sits in his usual chair. Phryne smirks in understanding before Jane regains her composure and introduces the adults to her boyfriend.

"Miss Fisher, Inspector, this is Andrew. Andrew, my guardian Miss Phryne Fisher and her beau Detective Inspector Jack Robinson."

"Call me Jack," The detective tells the younger man as he stands and extends his hand. Andrew smiles in response and shakes Jack's hand. Being offered a drink by Phryne, Andrew sits on the chaise. Jane sits beside him, but fidgets with the skirt of her dress.

"Do you want a drink, Jane?" Phryne questions. Jane shakes her head as she envisions liquor all over her dress instead of down her esophagus.

"Jane tells me you're in University?" Phryne questions knowing Jack is silently studying the man in front of them.

"I am. Studying law."

"Are you looking at being a lawyer?" Phryne asks trying to judge his character. Realizing he is being sized up, Andrew sits a little straighter as he explains, "I hope so. The plan is to take over my father's practice."

Before anymore can be said– to Jane's relief– Mr. B announces dinner.

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

Letting the younger couple go ahead of them, Jack takes Phryne's arm and whispers, "Does he do everything his father wants?"

"You looked in his files, Dear," Phryne says with a smile before Jack pulls out her chair and lets his lover sit down at the table. Surveying the meal laid out to them, Phryne admires the diverse yet eye-catching spread her butler prepares for them.

"You've outdone yourself Mr. B," The woman states. The butler and cook merely smiles as he comments on the soup being one of his late wife's specialties.

Dinner goes fairly well despite the fact that most of the table is silently assessing Jane's boyfriend. Each is taking a small turn asking the pair questions. Dot being less obvious than the rest of the men. Soon after the main course, Cec and Bert start a conversation regarding a movement at the docks, but realize sitting among two police officers and a future lawyer, they redirect the topic to dessert.

"Great pie as always, Dot!" Bert states. Dot smiles appreciatively before the group disperses half an hour later.

Sitting in the parlor while the men take the study, Phryne and Dot needle Jane about her suitor.

"I told you everything at dinner! His father is a lawyer, we met while I was helping my friend Ruthie in Collingwood providing medical care."

"And what was Andrew in Collingwood for?" Phryne asks with a small smirk. Sighing, Jane answers, "Seeing poverty first hand."

"How sweet," Dot gushes. Phryne rolls her eyes. She must admit that Andrew is not René, but still does not trust the University student.

Officially ending the night a couple hours later, Phryne sees the last guest out of the house before closing the door and leaning against it. She takes a deep breath before opening her eyes. Seeing Jack, the honorary detective asks, "Well?"

"Well what?" Jack asks as he notices Phryne head back into the parlour.

"Well, what did you think of Andrew?" The woman explains with a small hint of exasperation as she goes to pour herself a drink. Delighting in his chance to tease her, Jack waits a moment before stating, "He seems nice. Not someone I would have envisioned for Jane, but nice."

"No sordid details from the study," Phryne playfully pouts as she takes a seat at the window.

"Afraid he's the perfect gentleman, Miss Fisher. We tried to find a true fault with him. Even Hugh tried to crack him, but nothing. His taste in footie clubs is a little lacking though," Jack replies with a smirk. Phryne smiles as she teases, "Well, we can't all root for Collingwood can we, Inspector?"

They smiled at each other remembering their footie match from a few years ago. They soon drift off to other topics until they notice Jane come into the parlor. Phryne smiles at her before going back to her conversation. Jane, however, decides to clear her throat to get the adults' attention. Not gaining recognition, the teen asks, "Well?"

"Well what, Dear?" Phryne questions beckoning Jane closer.

"How do you like him?"

Phryne and Jack share an amused expression before answering her.

"We like him," Jack replies for the both of them knowing the woman beside him will want to make the poor girl wait for an answer. Jane smiles, kisses them both on the cheek, and dashes out of the room. The adults smirk at each other as they remember the Jane from 1929 who put mistletoe over their heads.

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the second to last chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

The next week, Phryne goes about her detective work with abandon. The sooner she finishes the case, the sooner she can look into Andrew's life. To her chagrin, she finds she is able to do both at the same time when her casework leads her toward a rather expensive home. Pulling up to the house in her Hispano- Souza, Phryne parks the car before happily heading up to the front door. Ushered in by the butler, the female detective makes her way to the sitting room while taking in the room and all its nick-knacks and curiosities. She turns to a cleared throat who greets her with a kiss to her hand.

"Miss Fisher?" The man inquires. With a smile, Phryne answers, "Mister Sussman. I appreciate your meeting with me."

Soon enough, Phryne begins her questions regarding her case and its stolen items when she notices a familiar face pass the door way. She tries to contain her shock as Andrew walks in. He seems to do the same as introductions are made.

"Miss Fisher, this is my grandson Andrew. Andrew, Miss Fisher was just asking questions about a robbery than occurred next door a few weeks back."

"I had a kid back in Collingwood who was pretty attached to me. One time I saw him near the house and had to tell him to leave. The neighbors are horrible gossips. I would have asked him to tea if Misses Kline wasn't such a busy body."

Phryne smiles slightly as she gains a little more insight into the real personality of her ward's boyfriend. Her smile soon diminishes as Andrew keeps speaking. Now aware that the Collingwood boy is a possible suspect, she sighs before asking Andrew to meet her at the station with the boy in a few hours.

"Phryne," Jack sighs once his lover tells him the story and to expect Andrew in another hour. Perched on his desk, Phryne counters, "Jack, you consider this to be more of a trial than it already is. I'm only using him to talk to the young boy."

"I know that, but the Captain will not see it that way. You and I both know that."

Phryne merely shrugs and smiles knowing her lover cannot keep his resolve up for too much longer. Suddenly their moment is broken by an angry knock. Raising an eyebrow, Jack silently questions if the person will be Andrew. With Phryne giving a noncommittal answer, the Inspector opens his office door to be met with the gaze of an angry teenager. Letting the teen inside, Jack mutters that he needs to speak to Collins.

"You brought my boyfriend in for questioning!" Jane hisses once Jack leaves his office. With a sigh, Phryne answers, "He was a possible suspect, Jane. I'm not going to give him special treatment simply because he is your boyfriend."

Jane clamps her mouth shut as she tries to rationalize the situation. Her boyfriend is in custody and she is currently under the tutelage of Mac who–

"Was I just performing an autopsy on Andrew's uncle?" Jane asks once realization dawns on her. Offering a concerned expression, Phryne replies, "Yes, Dear. But, I am having Andrew brought here for my case, not Jack's."

"Your case?" Jane asks confused. "Andrew wouldn't steal!"

Sensing her ward's frustration, Phryne tries to calm her by explaining that Andrew is not on trial, but soon hear a commotion coming from the outer room. Entering the main office, Jane and Phryne watch as Jack tries to wrestle a twelve year old into staying put while Collins blocks the door. Andrew merely tries to reason with the lad above the ruckus until Phryne yells for them to be quiet and letting a little of her old Collingwood manners slip through before she motions for the boy to come toward her.

"What's your name?" She asks softly. He stays silent. The child eyes Phryne warily before deciding to trust her answering, "Jim. You're from Collingwood?"

Phryne smiles and looks up at Jack, "He's bright."

"Yes, well, all those from Collingwood, if you'll follow me," Jack states as he heads toward interrogation. A second later he adds with a smirk, "Except you Jane."

Rolling her eyes, Jane decides to bother Hugh instead. Standing next to his station, Jane comments, "You look upset."

Hugh sighs knowing his problems to be more for home than for a teenager. Instead, the constable comments with a nod of his head, "So does he."

Jane looks over at her boyfriend who still stands in shock. Realizing her boyfriend is rightfully not as unaccustomed to a police station, Jane nods to the bench by the main door so they can talk. Sensing his discomfort, Jane offers, "Let's take a walk outside."

Grateful, Andrew nods and escorts her out of the precinct. They walk for a few minutes before Jane apologizes, "I know this is probably upsetting. I forget not everyone is constantly around a police station."

She watches as her boyfriend laughs uncomfortably.

"Thank- you. It's not that, though. I'm just worried about how this will affect my grandfather. His health has been declining recently."

Jane takes her boyfriend's hand in comfort before explaining how things will eventually be okay.

"I was an orphan once, and then Miss Fisher took me in. Everything has a bright side, Andrew," Jane remarks deciding to act a little like Dot in this instance. She is also wary of telling him about the autopsy she is working with Mac on, and hopes the reassurance will do them both some good. As they walk further away from the precinct, Andrew becomes more relaxed and barely notices his girlfriend wave to one of his fraternity brothers who is walking toward them.

"Hey, mate! Good job stealing that egg. You'll be the leader of our fraternity for sure next year," His classmate remarks before reassuring Jane, "Don't worry girlie. It's safe."

Andrew is keen to his girlfriend's glare, and decides against defending himself as they walk back to the precinct.

"How could you do that!" Jane exclaims as they walk. "Miss Phryne has been searching everywhere and it was with you! I trusted you! How could I have fallen in love with a thief? Why would a social club even ask you to do that? Maybe you should find a new one."

Andrew tries to tune her out, but finally upset over his girlfriend's various accusations, Andrew grabs Jane's arm and yells, "I don't think you know how much this fraternity means to me!"

"No, but you could have talked to me," Jane begins, but soon notices the anger in his eyes and his grip getting tighter. A second later, she asks him to let go of her arm.

"Not until you understand," Andrew spouts. His girlfriend shakes her head saying, "That you are a thief? No! I've had my fill of theives for a lifetime."

Hearing commotion from outside, Hugh goes out to break up the fight just as Andrew slaps Jane and yells, "I'm not a thief!"

In shock, Andrew soon apologizes as Jane enters the safety of the precinct and into Phryne's arms where she, Jack, and their suspect return from their interrogation.

"Jane!" Andrew calls out hoping to make amends. Jack and Hugh both create a protective barrier from him. Phryne merely sits with Jane and tries to calm her down as she keeps her own memories of her post war, Parisian lover from resurfacing. Upset by what he witnesses, Jack drags Andrew into the recently vacated interrogation room. As the men leave, Jane looks up at her guardian and tells her the entire story.

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, we're at the last chapter. Thanks so much for reading a reviewing! I wish I could comment to each of your reviews personally, but as it stands, I'll thank (in no particular order) Ellie Sculder, Lilliebelle, phnxgrl, Ginny, Alexis, SJM, Capricorn, Guest, and all other guests who reviewed. They really meant a lot!**

 **Enjoy!**

After hearing all the details Jane provides from her walk half an hour earlier, Phryne hugs her ward to her. Five minutes later, the teen and guardian look up when Jack enters the room with Andrew beside him.

"Jane, if I can explain everything," Andrew begins as he walks toward her. Quickly, Jack grabs the younger man's arm, but Phryne quickly stops her lover from hurting the newly found perpetrator.

"Jack," Phryne starts as she puts her hand on his arm to calm him. Quickly, the inspector relents and turns away from Andrew in disgust. Jane merely stares at Jack in shock unsure how to process her guardian's lover sticking up for her. Instead, the teen sits further back on the office bench.

"Want me to take her home?" Collins asks Phryne softly once Andrew is taken out of the room again. The dark haired woman nods before saying her good-byes and finding Jack.

"Are you okay?" Phryne asks as her lover grabs his coat from his office adding, "Would you like me to come? It is half my case after all."

With a sigh, Jack relents, but only after Phryne promises to leave once her part is over so she can console Jane. Nodding, the private detective adds, "In this instance, I'll acquiesce. For Jane."

"For Jane," He mumbles knowing he needs to be on his best behaviour the rest of the day.

Back at the Esplanade hours later, Phryne sees Dot out the door before sinking into the kitchen chair. With Jane upstairs, Phryne has only herself as entertainment while Mr. Butler does last minute buttling before heading to bed. Stirring her still warm tea, the female detective wonders how she keeps from detecting such behavior from Andrew. Mulling over the situation, Phryne soon finds herself taken from her thoughts by a knock on the kitchen door. Standing, she expects Cec or Bert to come in, but is instead met with the face of her handsome Inspector. Opening the door wider, Phryne utters, "Hello Jack."

"Hello. I just finished the paperwork for Andrew and thought I should tell Jane in person," Jack states knowing the turn of events is difficult for all parties involved. Phryne turns from her now shut door and replies, "Please, don't. Jane needs time to process everything first. You can tell her tomorrow."

Jack merely nods before pouring a cup of tea for himself and sitting next to his lover.

"What did Andrew say?" Phryne asks when her curiosity finally wins out. Jack puts his cup down before answering, "I will tell you, Phryne, but first I want to apologize."

"For taking over my investigation?" She teases. She is surprised when Jack nods his head and explains, "I should have let you interrogate him. However–"

"I don't have clearance," Phryne supplies with a sip of her drink. Only being partially correct, Jack gives her credit, but adds, "You were also caught up in a personal matter. Besides, Andrew and I got along rather well before this. He told me that he did steal the egg to gain more respect in his fraternity–"

"He should pick a different one," Phryne comments before she lets her lover continue.

"Yes, well, he also said he was hoping to sell it for the money. His grandfather's money took a significant loss in the last couple years due to the economy."

With Jack finishing his spiel, Phryne asks, "And Collingwood?"

"Part of a class assignment. Everything he mentioned up to now has been true. He really is a good kid," Jack praises as his lover frowns. With a shake of her head, Phryne comments, "He slapped Jane. If he can do that now, there is no telling what may happen in the future. Jack, I don't want to paint him the villain, but as it stands, he hurt Jane."

Jack listens carefully to his lover's words, and can form no rebuttal. She is right, again. Andrew is brash and altogether too immature. A man, yes, but still a child in so many ways. The couple shares a look of mutual agreement and drink to their relationship when they hear a soft thud come from the direction of the foyer.

"Miss Phryne?" Jane begins upon finding the couple in the kitchen. Quickly, she nods to Jack due to social demands. A little embarrassed to see him after the day's events, the teen turns back to her guardian. With a prompting gaze from Phryne, Jane states, "I think I've decided to go to University."

Phryne smiles widely while her lover smirks and takes of sip of his drink instead. Neither knows the outcomes of the teen's relationship, but everything seems to be heading back to normal for the family, which is all Phryne can want.

 **Review!**


End file.
